


The Guardian

by FlintMcC



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlintMcC/pseuds/FlintMcC
Summary: Eddie Diaz has a very serious question to ask Buck Buckley. A little one-shot that assumes Eddie and Buck have been discreetly together for some time.





	The Guardian

When Buck stayed over at Eddie’s place, they tried to keep the sex as quiet as possible, which wasn’t easy. With Christopher asleep in the next room, Eddie was concerned that too much noise might confuse and even frighten his little boy. Buck readily agreed to keep things quiet. It was the price of being with Eddie Diaz, and Buck Buckley was willing to pay it. He wanted very much to be with Eddie Diaz. He couldn’t imagine not being with Eddie Diaz.

Buck knew it wasn’t easy for Eddie, being the single parent of a child with special needs. He was eager to support him in the challenges he faced both on the job and as a parent, even if it meant foregoing his own desires. Besides, he genuinely liked Christopher. Eddie’s son was an amazing kid, he thought. And Christopher knew and liked Buck. They were buddies, Buck always assured the little boy. Christopher even called him by name. It was awesome that Eddie’s son felt so comfortable with him.

On this particular night, Eddie and Buck had both climaxed and were lying quietly shoulder to shoulder when, teasingly, Eddie began to trail the tip of one finger over Buck’s chiseled abs, finally circling one nipple.

“Hey!” Buck said quietly, “You trying to start something again?” He grinned, feeling himself beginning to grow hard under Eddie’s touch.

Eddie chuckled a little, quietly, and propped himself up on one elbow. “Will you do something for me?” he asked quietly.

“Sure!” Buck also propped himself up on one elbow, facing Eddie, smiling, expecting some request of a sexual nature.

“I need to appoint someone as guardian for Christopher, in case something happens to me,” Eddie said solemnly. “Will you be Christopher’s guardian?”

Buck stared at him. That wasn’t what he was expecting. This was serious. Being the guardian of Eddie’s child? Finally, he managed to choke out, “You want me to be Christopher’s guardian?”

“Yes, I do.”

“But what about your grandmother?”

“I talked to her about it. Of course she would want to raise him, but she said to me that if something happened to me, Christopher should have a man in his life, someone to look up to, someone to teach him to be a man.”

“She said that? What about your family in El Paso?”

“This is Christopher’s home, now.”

“You’d trust me with Christopher?”

“Buck, I trust you with my life every day at work. Of course I’d trust you with my son.”

Buck swallowed. “You’re sure it’s okay with your grandmother? She agrees with you?”

“She does. She knows you, and she said she knows you’re a good man, and she knows we’re … close.”

That gave Buck pause. He asked, “Does she know about us?”

“I don’t know,” Eddie replied thoughtfully. “I’ve never said anything, and she’s never said anything, but I think maybe she knows. I guess mothers and grandmothers know these things without being told.”

Buck nodded.

“Well, will you do it? Will you be Christopher’s guardian?”

Buck looked uncertain. “This is really serious,” he said. It was awesome that Eddie wanted him to be Christopher’s guardian. Still, as fearless as he might be in the face of fires, the idea of being responsible for Eddie’s only child frightened him. “Can I… think about it?”

“Sure,” Eddie said. He leaned over and kissed Buck. “Let’s get some sleep.”

Buck nodded and leaned back into his pillow.

Sometime later, Eddie was awakened by Christopher calling for him. “Daddy!” He turned on the bedside light, got out of bed, and pulled on a pair of boxer shorts. Awakened by Eddie’s movement, Buck did the same. He followed Eddie to Christopher’s room. Eddie turned on the light and then knelt down on one knee by the head of his son’s bed. Buck stood in the bedroom doorway, leaning against the frame, watching.

“Hey, little Superman, what’s up?” Eddie asked quietly.

“I had a dream,” Christopher replied.

“Bad dream?”

Christopher nodded.

“You want to tell me about it?”

“It was dark, and you weren’t there.”

Eddie put his arms around the little boy. “I’m here now, son.”

“You weren’t there,” Christopher repeated, almost accusingly. He squinted without his glasses, looking over Eddie’s shoulder, barely making out the man standing in the bedroom doorway. “But Buck was.”

Eyebrows raised, Eddie looked over his shoulder at Buck, who came into the room and knelt down next to him. “Hey, little man!” Buck said, trying to lighten things up after the little boy’s nightmare. He smiled. “Sure I was there for you. We’re buddies. That’s what buddies do. They’re there for each other.” Christopher smiled at him.

Eddie looked at Buck. Then he turned back and tousled his son’s hair. “Okay,” he said. “Bad dream’s all over. Time for sleep. School tomorrow.” He leaned down and kissed his son, who smiled up at him.

Eddie started for the door with Buck right behind him. As they were about to leave the room, Christopher suddenly said, “I love you, Buck.”

Startled, Buck turned back. For a moment he stood looking intently at the little boy, but then a smile spread across his face. “I love you, too, Christopher,” he said.

Back in bed, Eddie once again propped himself up his elbow and looked at Buck. “Well?”

“Well, what?” Buck suspected what was coming.

“Will you be Christopher’s guardian?”

Buck smiled and shook his head as if he didn’t quite believe what he was about to say. “Yeah,” he said, “Yeah, I will be Christopher’s guardian.”

“Thanks!” Eddie replied, relieved. He put his arms around Buck, hugged him, and kissed him. “That means a lot to me.”

“It means a lot to me, too,” Buck admitted.

“Sleep?” Eddie asked.

“Yeah,” Buck replied. He kissed Eddie, and the two of them sank back into their pillows. Some minutes later, however, something occurred to Buck. He rolled over onto his side, facing Eddie, and said, “Did you just set me up?”

Eddie smiled at him. He laughed a little. Then he hit Buck with a pillow. “Good night, Buck,” he said.


End file.
